Keeping The Family Together
by Pricat
Summary: Another month has passed for the Doofensmirtz family but Perry is ill with a virus and the family is worried about him and dealing with more changes
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping The Family Together**

**A/N**

**Here's my new Phineas and Ferb fic and I hope that my fave reviewers will like this as they've enjoyed my other ones and this one is a little angsty but will get happier as the fic goes on.**

**In it, Perry is ill with a virus and has to stay in hospital and the Doofensmirtz family has to deal with changes as well as that.**

**I hope that you guys like.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he returned to the house as he opened a window and entered as it was four in the morning and he headed to his room so he could get some sleep as today was an important day for him and his son Miko as he was starting kindergarten as he knew that his son was asleep as he stroked his turquise furred head as he left him.

He then climbed back into bed as his eyes closed.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she woke up from a dream as she knew what she wanted to do.

She wanted to become a platypus like the rest of her family as she got up and put on her slippers as she headed to the room that was her father's lab as she knew he had the serum that had helped him turn into a platypus as she opened it but was nervous as she prepared to drink as she knew her father was asleep as she drank but felt strange as it went down her throat as she went back to her room as she fell asleep but had no idea that Kyra had been up and had seen her go into her father's lab room as she went to feed Rika and Joel as the brown furred platypus female was worried but decided not to tell Doof that his daughter had drank the serum he'd used to become a platypus as she knew it would cause trouble for Vanessa and she didn't want that as she went downstairs to the kitchen but found Perry there asleep as his arms and legs were kicking and punching in sleep as she was worried for her brother as she shook him awake.

The turquise furred male's eyes opened as he was dizzy but she noticed that his fur looked pale as she didn't want to make him feel worried as he knew that he needed to help look after the family as he wondered what was wrong.

"Are you sure you're okay?

It's just you don't look so good." she told him.

"I-I'm fine Kyra.

Besides I want to be a part of tpday.

It's a big day for Miko.

I don't want to miss it." he told her.

"I understand but maybe later you should rest as you don't seem to be well and it looks like you're coming down with something.

I don't want you sick, okay?" she said as he nodded.

His head ached as it was throbbing wildly as he was closing his beauitful brown eyes as Kyra was worried as she put an ice pack on her brother's head as she was nervous but hugged him as she went back to bed as she hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

But in the Tri-State Area, somebody had moved into the vacant place that was Doofensmirtz Evil Inc as it was a woman in a black lab coat with a spiked collar around her neck as she smiled as she was bringing boxes of stuff into the building as she smiled knowing that Doofensmirtz was an old friend from college but had a feeling that he was no longer in the evil business as she smiled as her lightpurple furred platypus was asleep in her back pack as it was on her back loosely as it was her only friend as she remembered Doof talking about having a secret agent platypus for an nemesis as she was intent on taking over the Tri-State Area and was very quiet.

She then took the purple furred platypus out of the back pack as she hugged it.

"So Krysta what do you think of the new place?" she asked her.

She heard the platypus chatter in reply as she put the special collar around her pet's neck as the woman smiled as she had made it for Krysta so she could talk to her as she smiled seeing the female platypus smile back.

"I like it a lot Kari.

I know you'll like it.

It does have room for all your evil inventions." she answered.

Kari J Meddlesmirtz smiled in agreement as she had an idea as she wanted to give Krysta her own space instead of just sleeping in a pet bed as she had an idea as the female platypus was helping her unpack as she had been rescued by Kari when her old family had abandoned her and since then, she didn't like humans until she had fainted on Kari's doorstep as the evil genius had rescued her and gained her trust but now she was drawing up plans for Krysta's new bedroom........

* * *

Perry sneezed as the alarm clock went off as he got up slowly out of bed.

He was feeling sluggish as he was pale but entered the kitchen as Doof was drinking coffee but spat it out seeing Perry as he made him sit on the couch as the turquise furred platypus male was shivering but he then saw the brown furred male give him some cold pills as Perry was drinking orange juice as he was nervous as he saw him eat some oatmeal as he was feeling scared as he had never seen Perry ill before as he knew that he wanted to be part of today's events as it was Miko's first day of school as he wanted to help make him feel better as Doof understood but knew that Perry had to take an nap but he was quiet as he'd nearly lost his voice as Doof understood but the juice was helping his vocal chords as he saw Miko come into the room as he hugged Perry.

"Miko your father isn't feeling too well.

He's going to take you to school but he's staying at home afterwards.

That way he can get better and kick butt." Doof said to him.

Miko understood as he hugged him.

"I hope you get better Daddy." he said to him.

Perry smiled as he put his paw over his bill as he was coughing.

He then saw thejm eating pancakes as it was nearly time for taking Miko to school.

He was trying not to scare him.

But then he and Doof wondered where Vanessa was as they didn't know she'd drank her father's serum that had turned him into a platypus as they knew that she'd been a little down about feeling out of place in their family as Kyra went to find her but gasped seeing what had happened to her step daughter as she went to get Doof.


	2. Trying To Get Him Help

**Keeping The Family Together**

**A/n**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**You can also check out my DA profile too.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb for reviewing and Perry won't die as I'm a Perry and Doof fan plus Doofy would be sad if that happened and I hate when they're both sad.**

* * *

Doof was scared as he saw Vanessa had a platypus tail as he knew that she had drank the serum that he'd drank to become a platypus like Perry as he sighed as Vanessa looked sad.

"Sorry about that Dad.

It's just I was bothered about not fitting in with the rest of our family." she said to him.

Doof smiled sadly as he knew she was rigbt as he knew soon she'd be like them and knew that she could help them as she would be a perfect addition to the O.W.C.A as Perry was agreeing.

He hoped Vanessa was okay as they realised they should get Miko to school as he and Doof along with Miko got into the hover car as they took off knowing that she'd be okay as they left as Doof was driving but the brown furred male saw that Perry was asleep in the passenger seat as Miko was hugging him as he smiled knowing that he needed to rest once they got back home as he knew that things would be okay.

Miko was enjoying the ride as usual but he was nervous about starting school and also about his father as he knew as he arrived at the O.W.C.A but saw that the youngster was nervous as the brown furred male knew he had cold feet as he knew Miko would enjoy it.

"It's okay to be nervous Miko.

It's normal for kids to be nervous on the first day but I know you'll do great." he reassured him.

The turquise furred four year old smiled as he hugged his uncle knowing he was right as he went inside with him.

Doof smiled as he saw Miko enter the class room.

* * *

Doofensmirtz smiled as he returned to the hover car but saw Perry wake up as he started the car.

"How is he?" he asked weakly.

"Fine.

I'm more worried about you.

You don't look too good.

You should lie down as soon as we get home." he said.

The turquise furred male nodded in reply as he was drained of energy as they made their way back to the house and he made his way to his room but fell asleep on the bed.

He hoped that he would get better.

* * *

Perry was then awoken by his spy watch as he opened his eyes.

He then had a feeling that Monogram wanted him to go on a mission as he wasn't feeling too great but he couldn't ignore his boss as he activayed his jet pack and headed to where DEI was as Doofensmirtz had seen and was nervous as he went after him as he had a bad feeling it was about Perry as he was stunned as he saw they were at DEI as he entered but saw that somebody else had moved in as Kari was fighting Perry but he was too tired as they saw him fall to his knees as he ran to his friend's side as he stroked his side as he helped him up as they went home as he was scared but Perry's eyes opened as he was lying on the couch as Doof was relieved.

"D-Doof I'm okay......." he said to him.

"No you're not.

You're seriously ill and I'm scared." he answered.

Perry was surprised hearing that as Doof called for an ambulance so his friend could go to the O.W.C.A hospital as Vanessa saw worry in her father's eyes as she was hiding from him knowing he was mad at her for turning herself into a platypus but felt bad for her Uncle Perry as she hoped he'd be okay as she had an idea as she grabbed some of her uncle's spy gear and headed out as she decided to stop that bad guy who her uncle and father had nearly stopped but Perry had been ill as her jet black fur bristled in anger as she left the house without anybody knowing.........


	3. Finding An New Recruit

**Keeping The Family Together**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**I just posted another new fic where Doof and Perry are little kids.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she arrived at DEI as she used the grappling hook to enter the building as she would stop Kari for her Uncle Perry snd her father as she knew they wouldn't be happy knowing she was doing this but knew it was for the best as she saw Krysta with Kari as she then crashed through the window as she took care of the evil invention that Kari had been working on.

"Curse you!" she yelled as Vanessa left.

She smiled with pride written all over her jet black furred face as she left using the hover car as she returned to the house before her father or Uncle Perry saw her as she knew they'd be angry as she wasn't allowed to be an agent until she was eighteen.

She then went to her room as she decided to be online for a while as she was listening to music on her earbuds as she smiled as she saw her father come in as she wondered what was wrong.

"Your Uncle is in the hospital getting tests done and the doctor has the results.

Kyra and I were wondering if you'd watch Rika and Jorl along with Miko while we're gone.

Is that okay?" he said.

"Sure Dad.

I hope Uncle Perry's okay." she answered.

The brown furred male smiled as he and Kyra left by taking the hover car as they headed to the O.W.C.A where the hospital Perry was in as they parked the car but entered as they headed to the hospital where Perry was resting.

The turquise furred male's brown eyes opened as he was happy seeing both Kyra and Doof as they saw the doctor appear as they wondered what was wrong.

"He has an incurable virus but he won't die.

Just very ill.

He was worried about you guys while doing the tests." he told them.

Doof was quiet as he was worried about his friend and partner as Kyra understood but knew he was worried about Perry as they were visiting for a while but Monogram had seen Vanessa take care of Kari and was amazed as he and Carl wanted to train her as an agent but knew that Perry would be angry as he hadn't wanted her to be an agent until she was eighteen.

He then decided to train her secretly until she was eighteen.

They smiled at that idea.

* * *

Later thar night, Vanessa was in her room after putting Miko to bed as she then got a text on her phone as it told her to come to the O.W.C.A as she knew that it was Monogram who'd sent it as she left as she didn't want her uncle or father to find out as she knew they didn't want her to be an agent until she was eighteen.

She then took her Dad's old scooter to the O.W.C.A as she knew that her father and step mother return as she saw Monogram waiting for her as she was curious as he smiled.

"We saw you foiling Kari eariler.

Carl and I want you to become a member of the O.W.C.A." he said.

The black furred platypus female was in awe as she knew that her father and uncle didn't want her to become an agent until she was eighteen as Monogram understood.

"Don't worry Vanessa.

They won't find out." he told her.

She smiled as she heard that.

She couldn't wait to get started.

She then left to return to her home as she was worried about her Uncle Perry as she entered her room by climbing through the window as she heard knocking on the door as she saw Doof enter as she wondered what was wrong.

"Dad you okay?

You look freaked." she said.

"Your Uncle Perry isn't feeling too well.

He has an incurable virus but won't die.

He's very ill and needs to rest." he said sadly.

Vanessa was stunned hearing this as she knew he was upset because he cared about Perry and wouldn't be happy unless he returned but Vanessa knew that her uncle was tough and would survive as she went to the living room with him as they were drinking cocoa.

She hoped he would be okay.

She had no idea Kari was watching her........


	4. Feeling Guilty

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating this in a long while but this is a fic series I did when first getting into PnF so just in case people get confused.**

**Thanks to I Luv Ferb and I Luv Perry for reviewing.**

* * *

Doof was still awake that night in bed while Kyra was sound asleep in bed beside him but the dark brown red furred male had a reason to worry as Perry was ill meaning the Tri-State Area was doomed if that new bad guy attacked.

He could go up against her but he wasn't the best agent in the O.W.C.A as that title belonged to Perry but he decided to go check up on the kids getting up and stretching but using his stealth skills to sneak out without waking up his wife.

He entered Vanessa's room first but the black furred female platypus was asleep but talking in her sleep about some boy making Doof shake his head leaving her room.

He then checked into Joel and Rika's room but both platypus infants were sound asleep in the crib making him smile.

But he heard whimpering as he entered Miko's room making the dark brown red furred male worry as he entered but saw the turquise furred four year old wake up crying making Doof worried for his nephew.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?

You look like you had a bad dream." he said.

Miko nodded.

"I-I miss Daddy.

I had a bad dream that he was never coming back.

I know Mommy isn't here.

But I don't want Daddy to go.

We need him." he said.

Doof understood his nephew's worry as he was hugging him but telling him that his father wouldn't leave them but assured him his father would return.

He watched as he fell asleep but decided to stay as he knew he would wake up if he didn't.

He hoped Perry would be okay but knew he would heal.

* * *

Vanessa had returned home from school and was having a snack before doing homework but saw Miko playing karate tag with Doof as it was something he did with Perry.

The black furred platypus female felt bad about hiding that Monogram was training her to be an agent because he thought Perry wouldn't heal in time and believed he would.

She wanted to tell her Dad but knew he had a lot on his plate.

"Hey Vanessa!" Miko said hugging her.

She knew that the four year old turquise furred male loved to play.

"Will you play with me?

Uncle Doofy's getting tired." he said.

"I would but I have homework to do." she said leaving.

Miko frowned as he didn't like when nobody wanted to play with him as Rika and Joel were still too little to play the games he liked to play.

He then went to his room for a while as he headed to his desk but was beginning to draw.

It was a drawing of a tomboyish platypus.

It was an agent like his father but was very smart and loved to play.

He then yawned finishing his drawing.

"_I wish you could be my friend."_ he thought falling asleep.


End file.
